Retours en arrière
by Zosma-07
Summary: [Suite de ma première fic : Le plan d'Hermione. ] Après la mort de Minerva, Hermione tente de se reconstruire, de reconstruire sa vie, loin de Pou-dlard. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la Gazette du Sorcier publie un article compromettant.
1. Epilogue

_**[Suite de ma première fic : « Le plan d'Hermione. »]**_

_**Après la mort de Minerva, Hermione tente de se reconstruire, de reconstruire sa vie, loin de Poudlard. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la Gazette du Sorcier publie un article compromettant.**_

* * *

**Prologue :**

Cinq ans. C'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la perte douloureuse de son professeur de métamorphose. Hermione avait trouvé un petit appartement à Londres, non loin du Ministère de la Magie où elle était stagiaire au département de la Justice Magique. Hermione n'avait pas supporté toute cette sollicitude à propos de Minerva dont faisaient preuves tous les gens autour d'elle et avait totalement coupé les ponts avec Poudlard, les élèves, les professeurs et … Le reste. Tout le reste. Elle avait été jusqu'à changer d'identité.

Une ambiance totalement différente de Poudlard régnait ici. Une ambiance plus mature. Elle s'était liée avec de nouvelles personnes, leurs bavardages inhérents au travail et à leur vie familiale (ou non) avaient peu à peu pansé ses blessures. Doucement, lentement, elle revivait.

L'été 2003 touchait à sa fin et son stage également. Le mois de septembre conclurait cinq longues années de stage à l'issue duquel elle deviendrait enfin, elle aussi, un pion essentiel dans le bon déroulement de la justice magique. Evidemment, le but qu'elle nourrissait depuis quelques années déjà tournait autour du bon traitement des créatures magiques, mais il fallait commencer par la base.

Hermione regardait pensivement par la fenêtre de son bureau, au 9e étage du Ministère, accoudée à l'appui de fenêtre. La journée s'achevait lentement et Hermione trépignait d'aller s'en griller une.

« - Victoria, l'interpella Ornella, tu es prête ? »

Hermione sursauta et se retourna vers sa collègue à qui elle s'adressa.

« - Oui, j'arrive ! Une seconde. »

Hermione assembla quelques papiers sur son bureau et attrapa son sac au passage, ainsi que son blouson négligemment posé sur le dossier de sa chaise, avant de rejoindre Ornella qui l'attendait, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte.

« - On passe d'abord par chez toi ? lui demanda Hermione en allumant une cigarette.

- Oui, je vais me changer, impossible de festoyer dans cette tenue, répliqua la jeune femme en désignant un tailleur chic qui lui allait à ravir.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas prévu ça le matin ?

- Quoi ? Et me pointer au taf habillée comme une juvénile ? Jamais ! la taquina Ornella alors qu'Hermione piquait un fard en contemplant sa propre tenue, décontractée, même si adaptée à son travail.

- Ca collerait mieux à ta personnalité, pourtant… lui répondit Hermione sur un ton malicieux. AIEUH ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'Ornella lui assénait une tape sur le derrière de la tête, la clope au bec. »

Elles marchèrent durant une dizaine de minute avant de s'arrêter devant chez Ornella.

« - Tu montes ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers Hermione.

- Tu crois que je vais t'attendre ici ?

- Pff, aucun savoir vivre. »

Hermione éclata de rire et emboîta le pas à sa collègue. Ornella n'avait que deux ans de plus qu'elle et avait fait ses études au Brésil. Poudlard lui était évidemment connu, comme chaque sorcier connaissait toutes les écoles de sorcellerie étrangère, mais sa connaissance s'arrêtait là. Bien entendu, elle savait que le « Survivant » avait étudié là et que c'est aussi là que Lord Voldemort avait été défait, grâce à Harry Potter, sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger et son amant, Neville Londubat, bien que l'Amérique du Sud n'avait pas été énormément touchée par la folie meurtrière du mage noir.

Aussi, passer son temps avec elle était le meilleur des remèdes. Sa chaleur du sud la réconfortait et son tempérament de feu la maintenant vivante.

Des clés tintèrent et Ornella pénétra dans son appartement, Hermione sur les talons. Une forte odeur - bien que familière - d'épice monta au nez d'Hermione et celle-ci inspira légèrement ce parfum réconfortant.

« - A l'aise, Vicky comme d'hab, lui intima la brune, je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit un verre de sangria fraichement préparée par sa collègue et le sirota tranquillement sur le balcon avec une vue imprenable sur tout Londres. Le soleil lui brûlait doucement la peau et Hermione soupira, ses yeux rencontrèrent le soleil qui les lui piqua et elle détourna le regard.

« -Dépêche, Nella ! On va être - encore - en retard chez Jules ! appela Hermione à travers l'appartement. »

L'absence de réponse de la part de son amie l'exaspéra et elle pénétra dans l'appartement pour l'interpeler à nouveau.

« - Oui ! Bon ! CA VA, s'exclama Ornella en apparaissant vêtue uniquement d'un petit short en jeans clair devant Hermione qui détourna pudiquement le regard. »

L'exhibitionnisme de sa collègue l'avait toujours prise au dépourvu. Elles étaient proches, certes, mais pas à ce point, et Hermione était de nature assez pudique, en plus.

« - Ca va je me grouille, soupira Ornella à Hermione qui croquait avec avidité les fruits macérés.

- Ouais parce qu'on avait dit cinq minutes et t'en es déjà à 15, je t'explique…

- Blablaaablaa, répliqua la brune en agita la main en direction de la gryffondor. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, elles clapèrent la porte de l'appartement et Hermione dévalait les trois étages qui les séparaient du hall.

« - Il est déjà 18h et on avait dit : 17h45.

- C'est bon Vicky, détente, c'est le week-end. On dirait que quelqu'un t'attend pour te réprimander de ton retard ! T'avais une prof à cheval sur la ponctualité qui t'a marquée à vie ou quoi ? »

La remarque glaça le sang d'Hermione qui ne lui répondit pas.

« - Ben ça va… Te fâche pas, tenta de s'excuser Ornella en prenant Hermione par les épaules, mais la jeune sorcière se dégagea. Eh…

- Ca va… murmura Hermione. »

Elles marchèrent en silence jusqu'à Nothing Hill, Hermione semblait pensive et Ornella tenta plusieurs fois de reprendre la conversation mais elle pensait bien avoir touché un point sensible qu'elle se promis d'approfondir avec elle.

« - On y est ! Je sonne, déclara Hermione qui avait visiblement décidé de desserrer les lèvres. »

Presqu'aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et bouclés. Il faisait deux bonnes têtes de plus qu'Ornella qui faisait déjà une tête de plus qu'Hermione. Il ne paressait pas musclé à l'extrême mais arborait tout de même une belle musculature sous son t-shirt semi-moulant.

« - Salut beau brun, l'embrassa Ornella en passant devant Hermione qui décocha un joli sourire à Jules.

- Bonsoir les filles, ponctuelles, comme toujours, les taquina-t-il alors qu'Hermione roulait des yeux en désignant Ornella du menton. »

Il s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Comme Hermione s'en doutait, elles étaient les dernières arrivées, constata-t-elle lorsqu'elle salua ses amis déjà attablé, une bière au beurre à la main.

« - Alors, qui s'occupe des saucisses ? demanda Hermione un poing sur les hanches, l'autre main brandissant une barquette de chipolata.

- Donne, proposa Daniel en tendant la main à Hermione qui lui tendit son paquet en le remerciant silencieusement.

- Enfin le week-end, pas vrai les filles ? demanda Emma aux deux sorcières.

- Ouiiiii ! s'exclama Ornella en se laissant tomber sur un transat et en s'étirant de toute sa longueur, décochant en regard enjôleur à Jules.

- Vous avez entendu, la nouvelle ?

- De quoi tu parles Emma ? demanda Hermione, intriguée.

- Oui, de quoi tu parles ?! s'exclama Ornella en se relevant vivement.

- Dans la Gazette d'aujourd'hui, j'ai lu un article où Severus Rogue, le dirlo de Poudlard, était interviewé à propos de cette professeur de métamorphose, celle qui a perdu la vie il y a cinq ans durant le combat avec le mage noir, là… »

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça. L'avantage avec ses amis, c'est qu'ils ne venaient PAS d'Angleterre, mais venant des quatre coins du monde et s'étaient retrouvés ici pour des études supérieures ou des offres d'emploi intéressantes, après la chute du Lord et tout le tumulte qui s'était établit autour.. Mais le désavantage… C'est qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de son passé amoureux.

« - Oui, ben quoi ? demanda Ornella avec un air nonchalant.

- Elle possédait un héritage de plusieurs millions de Gallions ! continua Emma.

- Et ? lui intima Jules, Hermione pendue à ses lèvres.

- Et bien comme personne ne l'a réclamé après cinq ans, comme la loi magique le stipule…

- Il reviendra à la dernière personne que le ou la défunte aurait déclaré publiquement avoir aimé… murmura Hermione.

- EXACT ! s'exclama Emma, fan de cancans !

- Et alors ? interrogea Daniel, en quoi ça t'intrigue ?

- Et bien … murmura Emma en regardant Hermione tout en sortant lentement la Gazette de son sac, c'est étrange car…

- Car ? s'excita Ornella qui s'était approchée du petit groupe.

- Ils ont publié une photo d'une certaine « Hermione Granger », continua-t-elle sans lâcher des yeux Hermione de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Qui aurait disparu de la circulation après la Guerre, sans laisser de mot à personne.

- Une femme ? s'exclamèrent en même temps les trois jeunes alors qu'Hermione ne pipait mot.

- Oui, une femme, qui ressemble d'ailleurs très étrangement à Vicky… »

Hermione ne bougea pas alors que les trois sorciers regardaient tour à tour la photo de la Gazette puis Hermione, puis la photo.

« - Quoi ? Mais tu délires… balbutia Hermione.

- Arrête ! Je reconnaîtrai tes beaux yeux noisette parmi un milliard d'autres yeux noisette, Victoria, répliqua Emma, soudainement virulente.

- Donne-moi ça ! s'exclama Hermione en s'emparant de la Gazette. »

Elle contempla quelques secondes la photo d'elle aux funérailles de McGonagall, alors qu'elle prononçait son hommage, cinq ans plus tôt. Son cœur manqua un battement.

« - Emma, regarde là, ses tâches de rousseurs, tu vois bien que je n'en ai pas ! s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant la Gazette. Et ses grandes dents là, tu vas pas me dire que j'en ai des pareilles ?! Si ?! s'offusqua-t-elle faussement. En plus elle est châtain et pas moi ! On doit bien avoir cinq kilos de différence, regarde ses joues rondes… Je… Elle… Son nez …» Hermione se gratta le derrière de l'oreille, ma à l'aise.

Ses quatre amis la regardaient d'un drôle d'air, Daniel n'avait pas l'air convaincu par sa défense, Ornella l'observait d'un air boudeur, Jules semblait décontenancé et Emma victorieuse.

Elle souleva lentement sa baguette et la brandit vers Hermione.

« - Emma… ? Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, demanda Hermione, inquiète. Pose ta baguette, allez…

- Finite totali incantatem, prononça Emma sans sourciller en direction d'Hermione.

- Arrête ! s'exclama Hermione, trop tard. »

Sous le regard ahuri des ses comparses, Vicky reprit lentement l'apparence d'Hermione, sa vraie apparence.

« - Putain ! lâcha Ornella, choquée. »

Hermione se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise. Tremblante, elle attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« - Attends ! s'exclama Jules à sa suite en lui attrapant le coude, Vicky !

- LÂCHE-MOI ! s'exclama Hermione, hors de ses gonds. »

Jules recula, effrayé par la fureur de la Gryffondor et la regarda claquer la porte et s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

« - Emma, comment tu as su ? murmura Ornella.

- Je savais bien qu'elle cachait quelque chose, répliqua-t-elle d'un air triomphant.

- De toute façon tu n'as jamais pu la supporter ! lui reprocha Daniel. C'était plus fort que toi de mettre ton nez dans ses affaires ?!

- Ca m'est tombé dessus ! Je n'ai que constaté l'évidence ! se défendit Emma. Et toi ! Comment peux-tu encore la défendre après ce mensonge ? Une lesbienne ! Voilà avec qui tu t'envoies en l'air, Daniel !

- Ca suffit ! tonna Jules. Elle doit avoir ses raisons… »

Daniel ne répondit pas, Ornella affichait de nouveau un air boudeur et Emma sirotait tranquillement sa bière au beurre. Sur le barbecue, crépitaient les saucisses oubliées d'Hermione.

« - Plusieurs millions de Gallions…murmura Ornella, abasourdie. Elle s'est tapée sa prof ? Alors là…

- Ca va, Ornella ! cingla Daniel. N'en rajoute pas ! »

Le petit groupe discuta encore tard le soir sur cette découverte qui avait chamboulé leur soirée. Qui était vraiment Victoria ?

* * *

_**Et voilà… A vous les avis ! Bises !**_


	2. Chapitre 1: Traquée

_**Bonjour! Voici le 1er chapitre de "Retours en arrière". Je sais que je poste rapidement, mais tant que j'ai de l'inspiration, je préfère entamer l'histoire, et je n'aime pas laisser traîner les chapitres dans mon PC; bref, j'aime poster quand j'ai écris... D'autant plus que je serais très occupée jusqu'à lundi donc rieeeeen d'ici mardi, surement! Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Traquée.**

Hermione déboula dans son appartement et claqua la porte violemment avant de s'y adosser, parcourue de sueurs froides. Elle se laissa glisser lentement jusqu'au sol et fondit en larmes, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle ait un héritage si mirobolant qu'on l'évoque dans la Gazette ? Pensa-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Elle ramena ses jambes contre son corps et posa sa tête sur le haut de ses genoux, respirant lentement afin de se reprendre. Elle se dirigea vers son canapé-lit, et s'y écroula.

Satanée Emma, toujours à l'affût du moindre bruit de couloir, pire que Rita Skeeters ! Elle était certaine qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps avant que tout l'Angleterre soit au courant qu'Hermione Granger n'était pas vraiment disparue de la circulation.

Elle ne devait pas laisser la situation aller comme ça. Elle devait se protéger, et pour cela… Elle avait besoin de ses amis. Sur ces paroles qui lui semblaient sensées, la jeune sorcière sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le matin suivant, Hermione se leva lentement et se dirigea vers le miroir de sa salle à manger, en y avisant son reflet, elle recula d'un pas. Elle avait tellement changé, depuis toutes ces années où elle avait pris l'identité et les traits de Victoria. Son visage s'était émacié, ses traits s'étaient durcis et son regard semblait plus sombre. Ses longs cheveux ébouriffés avaient faits place à une jolie petite coupe garçonne qui mettait son cou gracieux en valeur. Elle y passa la main, en s'observant sous tous les angles. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas vraiment vue ? Depuis combien de temps avait-elle interdit à son véritable reflet de lui renvoyer son visage torturé par les souvenirs ? Elle toucha lentement ses lèvres, puis son nez, et son cœur se serra.

Que devait-elle faire ? Si ses amis avaient découvert la vérité, d'autres ne tarderaient pas à faire le lien ! Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête ! Bête de croire qu'elle pourrait tranquillement vivre le reste de son existence dans la peau d'une autre… C'est vrai, qu'au début, certaines personnes avaient eu des petits doutes, lui affirmant à quel point elle ressemblait à « Hermione Granger, l'héroïne perdue de la Grande Guerre » ! Victoria leur avait toujours répondu que le compliment la touchait énormément et les en remerciait chaleureusement. Sereine.

Mais après cinq ans, cinq ans durant lesquels le visage familier et chaleureux d'Hermione Granger s'était peu à peu effacé de leurs esprits, une photo telle que celle de la Gazette allait raviver les doutes chez les uns, et chez les autres. Elle se pinça le nez et décida qu'elle devait - urgemment - prendre une décision.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se débarrassa des vêtements trop serrés de Victoria, qui était définitivement plus petite qu'elle avant de se glisser sous le jet d'eau tiède. Elle passa doucement ses mains sur son corps, pas celui de Victoria, non, le sien. Sa poitrine, ses hanches, son ventre… Tant que formes qu'elle s'était forcée à oublier, remplacée par celles plus plates de Victoria.

Elle sursauta quand la sonnette de son appartement retenti et sorti rapidement de la douche, enroulée dans un serviette de bain.

Prudente, elle regarda part le judas.

« - Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle, ne reconnaissant pas la femme devant sa porte.

- Skeeter. Mia Skeeter, journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier, répondit la femme alors qu'Hermione reculait de la porte horrifiée. Je cherche Victoria Moor.

- Elle n'est pas là ! cria Hermione à travers la porte. Revenez plus tard ! »

La sonnette retenti une seconde fois et Hermione cru s'évanouir. Elle était piégée !

« - Revenez plus tard, Madame Skeeter, répété Hermione, le cœur affolé.

- Mademoiselle Skeeter, je vous prie.

- Ecoutez, Mademoiselle Skeeter, prenez votre plume à papotes et BARREZ-VOUS ! cingla Hermione qui perdait patience. »

Le silence lui répondit. Elle attendit quelques minutes puis s'approcha du judas et constata que la sorcière avait disparu.

« - Mais MERDE ! jura-t-elle. M'ont-ils déjà balancée ? Bande de… » Hermione donna un coup de pied rageur dans un pouffe mou qui traînait nonchalamment dans son tout petit salon/chambre.

Hermione retourna sous la douche et y passa de longues minutes, pour calmer sa fureur. Au bout du compte, elle décida qu'il était temps d'avoir une discussion avec ses « amis. »

Après de longues minutes d'hésitation, elle agita sa baguette afin de redevenir Victoria Moor. Elle s'habilla et quitta ses appartements, avec précautions. Avisant que la voie était libre, elle quitta son immeuble et marcha d'un pas vif jusque chez Ornella, jetant des regards furtifs autour d'elle.

Londres s'éveillait lentement en ce samedi matin et elle était certaine qu'elle allait réveiller sa collègue, mais elle avait besoin d'elle. Par chance, elles n'habitaient qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons l'une de l'autre et Hermione atteignit vite le grand immeuble victorien où résidait son amie.

Elle du s'y reprendre quatre reprise avant qu'Ornella réponde à l'interphone d'une voix ensommeillée qui résonnait la dure cuite de la veille.

« - C'est Vicky…, murmura Hermione, incertaine. Ouvre ! »

Le bruit familier de la porte qui se déverrouille rassura Hermione qui s'engouffra dans le hall et monta les trois étages d'un bon pas. Elle les avait tant de fois gravi qu'elle n'avait même plus besoin de s'arrêter entre chaque palier, maintenant. Certaines choses « à la moldue » lui faisait du bien, et monter des escaliers sans user de la magie en faisait partie. Arrivée sur le pas de la porte d'Ornella, elle remarqua que celle-ci avait entrebâillé sa porte, Hermione la poussa doucement et appela.

« - Ornella ?

- Dans la cuisine, Vick'…, répondit-elle tandis qu'Hermione suivait le son de sa voix.

- Hey… salua Hermione, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, avisant Ornella qui tirait calmement sur sa cigarette, assise à la table de sa cuisine.

- T'en veux une ?

- Ouais, ça me tente bien, là, remercia Hermione en s'emparant du paquet que lui tendait la brune. »

Un silence gêné s'installa entre elles et quand il devint insoutenable, Ornella prit la parole.

« - Je peux pas croire que tu te sois tapée une prof ! Toi ! »

Hermione la regarda en clignant des yeux et sourit à la pensée qu'il n'y avait que ça qui choquait Ornella.

« - C'est tout ce qui te tracasse ? Que je sois sortie des sentiers battus ? demanda Hermione, en recrachant une volute de fumée.

- Non, évidemment que non, marmonna Ornella en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, les pieds sur une chaise à côté d'elle.

- C'est plus compliqué que ce que tu…Vous, croyez, soupira la Gryffondor, en se levant de sa chaise, incapable de tenir en place.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu sauvée comme une voleuse hier soir ? Il te suffisait de nous expliquer, Vicky ! lui reprocha Ornella.

- Parce que tu crois que c'est simple pour moi ? « Hey, bon ben voilà, Hermione Granger, ne m'en voulez pas de vous avoir menti pendant cinq ans ! ».

- Oui ! Ca aurait été un bon début ! s'exclama la brésilienne en sautant sur ses pieds.

- Evidemment… Tout est toujours si simple avec toi, répondit Hermione en baissant les yeux. »

Ornella s'approcha de sa collège et déposa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« - Ecoute, Emma est une conne ! Une sale petite conne, mais qu'on adore. Tu le savais déjà, non ? lança la brune à Hermione qui haussa les épaules. Tu sais bien que c'est son truc, foutre le bordel…

- Je m'en tape ! Elle m'a foutu dans un sacré merdier oui ! s'excita Hermione avant de tirer nerveusement sur sa clope, ébouriffant ses cheveux de sa main libre. Devine qui s'est pointée devant ma porte à 8h ce matin ? SKEETER ! s'exclama-t-elle sous les yeux ahuri d'Ornella.

- Tu déconnes ? Rita Skeeter ?

- Non, sa fille ! Mia ! C'est super la pire salope médiatique depuis sa harpie de mère, marmonna Hermione.

- Mais… Et elle voulait quoi ? demanda la brune, intriguée.

- Elle me parler, la bonne blague ! Enfin, à ..à Victoria, pas à Hermione… Par Merlin, j'ai l'air d'un schizophrène !

- D'une quoi ? Une schizo, c'est quoi ça ?

- Laisse tomber, soupira Hermione. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est une sacrée coïncidence, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda la gryffondor en s'accoudant au balcon, l'air frais lui caressant les joues.

- J'avoue… murmura Ornella à ses côtés. Et si tu m'expliquais tout depuis le début ? »

Hermione écrasa sa clope sur la rambarde malgré le regard désapprobateur de la propriétaire des lieux et la balança dans le vide.

« - Tu connais déjà la vérité, 'Nella. Tu venais d'arriver à Londres j'ai quitté Poudlard et que je suis arrivée au Ministère. Creuse, lui intima Hermione en pointant sa boîte crânienne. »

Ornella fronça les sourcils et son regard s'éclaircit soudain.

« - C'est vrai que quand Emma a montré ta photo, enfin… Hermione, enfin toi en Hermione,

- Oui bon, j'ai compris, la coupa Hermione.

- Oui. Donc cette photo me disait vraiment quelque chose et pour cause : j'ai lu ton hommage dans la Gazette et c'était déjà cette photo-là. Terriblement émouvant, d'ailleurs… »

Le regard d'Hermione s'assombrit un peu mais elle invita Ornella à poursuivre.

« - Deux jours après, Hermione Granger était portée disparue. Début septembre, tu débarquais au Ministère, mais tu sais moi, j'ai pas fais gaffe. Je ne me sentais presque pas concernée puisque quand je suis arrivée, la Guerre était finie donc bon, tous ces visages…

- Oui, c'est toi qui m'a sauvée, Nella. Toi et ton « je m'en foutisme » des évènements, ton ignorance. Tu as été ma bouée de sauvetage…, murmura Hermione à son amie visiblement émue. Et maintenant Emma vient de tout gâcher ! Quelle conne ! s'écria Hermione en tapant du point sur la petite table en verre autour de laquelle elles sirotaient leur sangria matinale.

- Calme-toi Vick' … Ou Hermione ? Comment dois-je t'appeler ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux personnes en face de moi, c'est très étrange.

- Appelle-moi Victoria, répondit Hermione en désignant l'ensemble de son corps, c'est ainsi que tu me connais non ? »

Ornella acquiesça et son regard se perdit dans la foule londonienne qui se mettait en marche.

« - Et pour l'héritage ? demande la brune.

- Pfff… Il n'est pas à moi, murmura Hermione.

- Tu es sûre ? insista Ornella.

- Evidemment, notre relation était privée, secrète, nous nous cachions, personne n'était au courant et nous…, Hermione s'interrompit brusquement en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Merlin !

- Quoi, quoi ?! s'enflamma Ornella, à cran.

- Le soir où… Le soir…, balbutia Hermione, le soir où Voldemort nous a attaqué… Un bal avait été donné en l'honneur des diplômés et …

- ET ?

- Minerva m'a dit « Je t'aime. » … Publiquement, acheva Hermione, la mine sombre. »

Ornella agita ses deux mains en laissant échappé un « Ouuuuuuuuuh » réjouis.

« - Arrête ça tout de suite ! s'emballa Hermione, furieuse. Elle est morte, ce soir-là !

- Pardon, souffla Ornella en baissant la tête. Mais… Elle te l'a dit publiquement, Vick'. Tu sais ce que cela veut-dire ? »

Hermione mit quelques secondes avant de répondre et souffla un « oui… » brisé. Elle n'avait pas le choix. La loi magique était claire : elle devait se manifester. Ils la retrouveraient tôt ou tard. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement abandonner l'héritage ?

« - N'y pense-même pas, Vick'. Tu sais comment ils sont conservateurs les sorciers ! L'héritage est une tradition. Tu ne peux décemment pas laisser s'envoler en poussière, fumée, ou quoi, un héritage tel que celui de McGonagall ! Sans parler forcément de sa fortune.

- De quoi ? répondit Hermione en tournant la tête vers son amie.

- Elle était directrice adjointe de Poudlard… ce… Ce qui veut dire, enfin ça veut dire… Enfin Hermione, t'as fait ton stage où ?!

- Putain ! s'exclama Hermione en se levant de son siège. »

Le poste de directrice-adjointe lui revenait de droit. Foutues lois sorcières qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête !

« - C'est pour ça, qu'aucun professeur de métamorphose n'a tenu le coup plus d'un an et que le poste de directeur adjoint est sans cesse vacant, s'exclama Ornella, triomphante. Ce château est magique, bon dieu ! Je peux venir avec toi ? S'il te plaiiiiiiit.

- Calme toi, on ne s'emballe pas, l'arrêta tout de suite Hermione. Il nous faut un plan…

- Un plan ? s'enquit Ornella.

- Tu crois que je vais me pointer comme une fleur devant les grilles de Poudlard ? s'étrangla Hermione.

- Moi je l'aurai fait… murmura Ornella, en souriant à Hermione. Un peu de folie, Vicky.

- De folie… Voilà où la folie m'a menée, acheva sombrement Hermione. »

La sonnette retenti et Ornella alla ouvrir sa porte, Hermione sur les talons. Un tonnerre de crépitement ressemblant à des appareils photos figea Hermione sur place.

« - Mademoiselle Moor ! Nous savons que vous êtes-là, voulez-vous répondre à quelques questions ? lança une voix masculine à travers le salon.

- Partez ! siffla Ornella. Elle ne répondra qu'en présence de son avocat !

- Un avocat ! Alors c'est bien vrai ! Il s'agit d'Hermione Granger ? demanda Mia Skeeter, qui l'avait visiblement suivie jusqu'ici.

- Ca suffit ! s'écria Ornella avant de claquer la porte. »

Elle se tourna vers Hermione qui semblait furieuse.

« - Mais t'es conne ou quoi ?! Pourquoi tu leur a parlé d'avocat ?

- Ben euh… Comme dans les films quoi…

- Putain ! Mais c'est pas croyable, quel merdier !

- Bon, Bon. Pas de panique. On va t'en trouver un…

- Je pense que je n'ai plus le choix, répondit Hermione qui imaginait déjà les choux gras demain dans la Gazette. »

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

_**Reviews! **_


	3. Chapitre 2: Retrouvée

_**Bonjour! Voici la suite, petit chapitre car le prochain sera normalement plus gros! Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvée.**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que la vie d'Hermione avait basculé. Elle n'avait pas osé quitter l'appartement d'Ornella et restait cachée, nuit et jour, de la presse sorcière qui semblait camper devant son immeuble.

Ornella lui avait ramené quelques vêtements ainsi que du boulot afin de travailler à la maison, bien que le Ministère ne voyait pas d'un bon œil cette soudaine « maladie » qui coulait Victoria Moor au lit. Hermione sentait qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à débarquer pour mener leur enquête, en plus du reste.

Elle avait contacté tous les avocats sorciers de Londres, mais aucun n'avait de créneau pour la prendre, et rapidement. Hermione commençait à désespérer, si elle ne trouvait pas d'avocat, elle devrait faire face à ce bordel seule. De toute manière, c'est toujours ce qu'elle avait fait : faire face seule. Ou pas, se dit-elle, lorsqu'elle avait tout bonnement décidé de disparaître. Elle posa la liste de la ville voisine qu'elle avait déjà commencé à envisager et poussa un soupir.

« - Et puis merde ! beugla-t-elle en se leva du canapé où elle était auparavant installée. Ils me veulent ? Une fois qu'ils m'auront, tout ça s'arrêtera, non ? demanda-t-elle à Pattenrond à ses côtés. »

Le félin la regarda de ses grands yeux ronds et miaula pour réconforter sa maîtresse. Oui, Hermione était décidée. Après tout, elle lui devait bien… Oui, Minerva méritait que ce qu'elle avait laissé au monde sorcier ne soit pas revendus à des enchères, ou bafoué, ou … Que savait-elle encore ?

De toute manière, elle était fatiguée, épuisée, sans mentir, de toutes ses années où elle avait dû survivre à travers les yeux d'une autre. S'inventer une vie, un passé, un avenir. La Guerre l'avait brisée, mutilée, mais elle avait su trouver une façon de recouvrir ses blessures d'un pansement provisoire, et celui-ci commençait lentement à s'arracher, ce qui accentuait la douleur. Devait-elle tirer d'un coup sec ?

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau d'Ornella et s'y installa, pensivement. Elle avisa un rouleau de parchemin et les nombreuses plumes de sa collègues. Délicatement, elle s'en saisi d'une qu'elle trempa dans un petit pot d'encre. Elle s'empara d'un parchemin et le posa devant elle, avant d'y déposer la pointe de la plume qui le griffa d'un bruit familier.

Severus ? Non, trop amicale après tout ce temps. Monsieur le Directeur du Collège Poudlard ? Non. Non. Beaucoup trop officiel. Monsieur ? Non, désinvolte. Enfin, Hermione trouva la bonne formule et avec un soupir de soulagement, elle entama sa lettre.

« Professeur Rogue,

Serait-il possible que nous nous entretenions en toute discrétion à propos de votre « appel » à témoin dans la Gazette du Sorcier ?

Je vous serai grée de ne pas ébruiter ce contact établi entre nous. La discrétion, je le sais, fait partie de vos cordes.

Avec toute mon amitié.

Respectueusement,

H.G »

Hermione relu sa lettre avant de hocher la tête, satisfaite. Courte, claire, efficace. Voilà ce qu'aimait Severus Rogue, Directeur de Poudlard. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur lui. Aussi, c'est sereine qu'elle emprunta le hibou de sa - désormais - colocataire afin de lui faire parvenir la lettre.

* * *

Ce soir-là, à Poudlard, Severus Rogue préparait la rentrée des étudiants en compagnie du professeur Flitwick. Sans directeur/directrice adjoint(e), Severus avait été contraint de choisir parmi les professeurs restants, l'un d'entre eux susceptible de l'aider dans sa tâche de Directeur. Il était devenu encore plus aigri qu'avant, sans Dumbledore et sans McGonagall, Severus se sentait bien seul. La brochette de nouveaux professeurs qu'il avait du engager n'arrangeait rien.

« - Un hibou Severus, couina le petit professeur de sortilège, face à la fenêtre.

- Merci, Filius, répondit le professeur Rogue en se levant de son fauteuil directorial. »

Il attrapa le petit animal et s'empara du parchemin, avant de donner un biscuit au hibou qui hululait, mécontent.

« - Allez, va te reposer à la volière, lui intima-t-il en lui imposant une tendre caresse sur la tête. »

Il se concentra sur le parchemin et releva lentement la tête.

« - Filius ? demanda Rogue. Puis-je vous demander de peaufiner le reste seul ? J'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire, expliqua-t-il en s'emparant d'un parchemin posé sur le bureau.

- Bien entendu Severus, je m'en charge.

- Merci, souffla Rogue. Je quitte l'enceinte de Poudlard, informa-t-il avant de disparaître dans l'escalier en colimaçon.»

Severus marchait d'un pas rapide à travers le parc de Poudlard et franchit la grille qui grinça sinistrement dans le silence de la nuit tombante. Lorsqu'il fût assez loin de Poudlard que pour être hors du champ anti-transplanage, celui-ci transplana dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

« - Tu es sûre et certaine, que ça ne te dérange pas, Vicky ? demanda une énième fois la brésilienne.

- Mais ouiiiiiiiiiii ! Je te le promets, vas y , vas donc t'amuser ! lui répéta Hermione, lassée. Je suis très bien ici, avec mon chat ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Bon, bon ! Je rentrerai surement tard dans la nuit alors…

- Oui, je sais, je m'enferme.

- D'acc'. Alors à tantôt ma poulette, l'embrassa Ornella avant de quitter l'appartement, laissant Hermione seule avec elle-même. »

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le congélateur à la recherche d'une dose de glace suffisante pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer.

« - Noisette… Pomme… Chocolat. » elle s'empara du dernier pot et s'installa sur son balcon, observant la vue de Londres scintillante. Pattenrond sur ses genoux, elle enfourna la première cuillérée avec un soupir d'extase.

« - Miss Granger, lança une voix froide qui fit bondir Hermione en hurlant, elle lança la première chose à sa portée : son pot de crème glacée. CHUT ! lança l'inconnu en lui plaqua une main sur la bouche. Vous allez alerter tout le voisinage, petit idiote ! siffla la voix. »

Le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade et toutes ses idées étaient confuses. Elle était sur le point de pleurer, lorsque la main s'écarta de son visage.

« - Professeur Rogue, souffla-t-elle. Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ?

- Vous savez à qui vous parlez, Granger ? répondit-il, l'air suffisant. Rentrons, ordonna-t-il de sa voix sèche. »

Il pénétra le premier dans l'appartement et Hermione lui emboîta le pas, stressée.

« - Une..Une tasse de thé ? proposa Hermione à son intimidant professeur de potions. Du thé glacé, peut-être ?

- S'il vous plait, citronné, merci. répondit-il aimablement, à la grande surprise d'Hermione.

- Pardon pour… Pour la glace, s'excusa-t-elle tandis que Rogue battait l'air de la main. »

Elle ouvrit le frigo, sentant le regard de jais du professeur braqué sur son cou dégagé. Elle lui versa un verre, le bruit du liquide s'écoulant comblait le silence pesant entre les deux protagonistes. Elle déposa le verre sur la table, et s'appuya contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, face à lui.

« - Et bien… Miss Granger, murmura-t-il, sans quitter sa proie du regard. Quelle surprise de vo…

- Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ? le coupa-t-elle.

- Votre hibou, mon talent, votre trace. Le tour est joué, la nargua-t-il alors qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, insatisfaite de la réponse dont elle se contenta pourtant. Je disais donc, quelle surprise de vous retrouver enfin, il insista particulièrement sur ce mot, ce qui la fit tiquer.

- Enfin ? répéta-t-elle, le regard fuyant.

- Avez-vous idée, Miss Granger, commença-t-il, menaçant, en s'approchant d'elle telle un prédateur, de ce que j'ai mis en œuvre pour vous retrouver ? Avez-vous, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, pensé à ceux que vous abandonniez derrière-vous ? Avez-vous..

- Vous ne savez rien des raisons qui m'ont poussées à fuir ! Vous…Vous ne connaissez rien… Vous ne savez pas !

- Eclairez-donc ma lanterne, j'en rêve !

- Je… j'ai…, Hermione ne trouvait pas les mots.

- J'écoute…, susurra Rogue d'une voix suave.

- Il n'y a rien à en dire. Je n'ai pas pu supporter tout ce… Toute cette… sollicitude, ces gens… Cette pitié tout ça…

- Oh… Pauvre, pauvre, petite Gryffondor. L'inquiétude des gens à votre égard, quelle épreuve ! grinça Rogue. Pendant que le monde sorcier se reconstruisait, pendant que NOUS reconstruisions Poudlard et redonnions une perspective d'avenir aux jeunes sorciers, où étiez-vous ?

- Je…

- Où étiez-vous lorsque le monde en deuil pleura Dumbledore ?demanda-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

- J'ai…

- Où étiez-vous lorsque le monde en deuil pleura McGonagall ? demanda-t-il encore en se saisissant de son verre.

- Arrêtez, demanda Hermione, sentant qu'elle allait craquer.

- Où étiez-vous lorsque Neville et Harry se sont mariés ? Quand Ginny et Drago eurent leur premier enfant ? accusa-t-il en prenant appui sur la table.

- CA SUFFIT ! explosa la lionne. Je ne vous ai pas contacté pour que vous me fassiez la morale, professeur !

- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, petite impertinente ! répondit Rogue en la pointant du doigt, sans perdre son sang-froid légendaire.

- Ne… Ne… Me jugez pas.

- Où étiez-vous… Lorsque Miss Parkinson s'isola pendant des mois à remuer ciel et terre pour vous retrouver, Granger ? acheva-t-il.

Hermione le regarda interdite, alors qu'il mentionnait Pansy. Comment osait-il se pointer ici et la descendre ? Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et soupira. Oui, elle les avait abandonné. C'est vrai.

« - Je me reconstruisais, égoïstement, sans aucun doute, murmura-t-elle devant l'air ravi de Rogue.

- Voyez-vous ça…

- Tout le monde ne peut être aussi fort que vous, Professeur, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans les iris nuit noire de son interlocuteur. Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui ai été trop faible… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, la gorge serrée. Sans Minerva… Je n'aurai pu le supporter. »

Severus serra ses doigts autour de son verre, meurtri par ses paroles.

« - Venez, souffla-t-il à Hermione qui le regardait sans comprendre. Venez, répéta-t-il d'une voix douce alors qu'Hermione s'approchait de lui. »

Sans crier gare, il lui saisit délicatement les mains et l'attira contre lui, avant de l'enlacer gauchement. Hermione mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser et l'odeur de son maître des Potions la réconforta au plus haut point. Elle colla sa tête contre son torse et se laissa aller. C'était fini, tout était terminé.

« - Là…, murmura Rogue, se surprenant lui-même. C'est fini Granger…, tentait-il de la réconforter, de vieux souvenirs envahissant sa mémoire. »

Oui, il l'avait vue morte, il l'avait tenue morte et… il l'avait crue morte il y a des années de cela, et ça l'avait marqué. Il s'était indéniablement attaché à cette insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout et la retrouver après que tout espoir se soit envolé l'avait chamboulé. D'abord, la colère l'avait submergé, puis l'émotion. Il avait retrouvé son élève, son amie, une des personnes à qui il aurait pu encore confier sa vie.

«- Comment va Pansy ? souffla la petite voix d'Hermione, étouffée dans la robe de Rogue.

- Mieux, répondit-il. »

Hermione se dégagea et essuya ses larmes.

« - Que va-t-il se passer ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien que vous ne voudriez, Miss Granger, lui répondit-il. Vous devez me suivre à Poudlard, votre poste vous attend.

- Mais je ne suis pas prête ! s'exclama Hermione, paniquée à l'idée de devenir professeur.

- Vous le devez, vous êtes liée à ce château, à cette vie, Hermione, lui expliqua Rogue, patiemment. Rassemblez vos affaires. »

Hermione s'exécuta pendant que Rogue observait tous ses faits et gestes. Elle laissa un mot à Ornella lui indiquant qu'elle était partie pour Poudlard puis disparu avec Rogue, laissant l'appartement vide.

Ils apparurent tous les deux devant les grilles du château et Hermione eu un frisson qu'elle associa au vent qui se levait. Ils pénétrèrent dans le Parc et bientôt, franchirent les deux immenses portes du château. Hermione était frappée de toutes parts par des vagues de souvenirs l'assaillant. Le hall, les coins sombres, ce passage secret derrière la gargouille où elle et Minerva avaient une fois fait l'amour passionnément. Son ventre se noua.

« - Où vais-je dormir ?

- Vos appartements vous attendent depuis longtemps, murmura Rogue.

- Non, refusa-t-elle en s'arrêta net.

- Ca suffit Granger, siffla Rogue en se retournant vers elle, nous n'avons pas le choix ! Aucune personne vivante n'a pu y pénétrer depuis…, sa voix s'éteignit, laissant sa phrase en suspend. »

Il se remit en marche et Hermione lui emboîta le pas, à contrecœur.

* * *

_**A suivre ! Bisous.**_

_**PS: qu'en pensez-vous? **_


	4. Chapitre 3: Poudlard, troisième version

_**Bonjour! Bonne années à tout le monde, et tout ce qui va avec (bonheur, santé, argent, inspiration!)! Pour bien commencer l'année, voici le 3e chapitre de "Retours en arrière". **_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Poudlard, troisième version.**

Hermione respira profondément avant d'entamer la volée de marches menant à la tour des Gryffondors, Rogue la devançait largement mais plus elle montait, moins elle s'y sentait. Tout d'un coup, être et vivre dans l'ombre ne lui paraissait plus une si mauvaise idée et elle commençait à regretter d'avoir contacté Rogue en pensant - comme une idiote - qu'elle maîtrisait la situation.

« - C'est de Rogue qu'on parle là, pensa-t-elle, il a tout de même été le bras droit de Voldemort ET de Dumbledore pendant un nombre conséquent d'années. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? » Hermione grommela et atteint enfin le dernier palier, essoufflée.

Rogue patientait - impatiemment - devant le portrait menant aux appartements de McGonagall. Le chat endormi dedans remuait lentement de la queue en ronronnant.

« - Il n'a jamais plus bougé, l'informa Severus en désignant le portrait du menton.

- Jamais plus ? répéta Hermione. Pas même pour les elfes ?

- Jamais, Granger, répéta Rogue. Approchez. »

Hermione hésita, ayant soudainement l'impression que ses pieds étaient enfoncés dans deux blocs de plombs. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et son dos étaient parsemé de spasmes. Elle regardait Rogue, incertaine, faible, douloureuse.

« - Approchez, répéta-t-il encore, la voix calme, rassurante. »

Hermione esquissa un mouvement dans sa direction et au prix d'un ultime effort, elle s'approcha de lui. Instantanément, le chat s'étira dans un miaulement interminable qui dressa les cheveux d'Hermione sur sa nuque.

Il était assis et regardait Hermione, paisible, de ses grands yeux dorés. Hermione regarda Rogue, l'interrogea du regard.

« - Donnez-lui le mot de passe, Hermione, lui intima-t-il.

- Le… Mais je ne m'en souviens plus ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Menteuse, souffla Rogue, la voix lourde de reproches. Faites un effort, Granger ! »

Hermione ne s'en rappelait plus. Ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas s'en rappeler. Elle l'avait prononcé tant et tant de fois qu'il lui était impossible de ne plus s'en souvenir. Elle poussa un long soupir et s'approcha du portrait.

« - Tasse de thé… murmura-t-elle au chat qui lui tourna le dos, queue en l'air et disparu dans la noirceur de la toile, laissant apparaître une ouverture. »

Rogue lui lança un sourire satisfait et attendit.

« - Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant patienter encore. C'est ouvert !

- Vous d'abord, Miss Granger, lui répondit Rogue.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Parce que ce sont vos appartements, Miss, répondit-il exaspéré.

- Mais…

- Vous devez toujours me contredire, n'est-ce pas ? susurra-t-il, la colère dans la voix.

- Non ce n'est pas…

- Alors ENTREZ ! »

Hermione rentra la tête dans ses épaules et pénétra dans le portrait.

La pénombre dans le petit hall déboussola Hermione, et ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à la noirceur des lieux. Elle avança encore un peu et poussa doucement la porte grinçante menant au petit salon.

Elle y pénétra, la froideur des lieux lui glaça le sang et elle s'arrêta net. Tout était poussiéreux, cependant, pas autant que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, mais chaque chose était à sa place. Telles que McGonagall les avait laissées en quittant ses appartements pour le bal.

Elle avisa un grimoire posé sur la petite table d'appoint au coin du feu, à côté, un verre où la poussière s'était agglutinée dans l'alcool séché. Hermione avança lentement dans la pièce, le cœur serré. Sa place n'était pas ici. Elle se tourna vers Rogue et ouvrit la bouche.

« - N'y pensez même pas Granger, la loi est la loi.

- Mais professeur ! C'est … C'est injuste ! s'offusqua-t-elle, furieuse.

- La vie est injuste, Miss Granger. Ne l'aviez-vous pas encore compris ? »

Elle se tu et fusilla du regard son - désormais - directeur. Rogue claqua des doigts et deux elfes apparurent quelques secondes plus tard.

« - Bonsoir, Maître, Professeur Rogue, s'exclamèrent les deux elfes en s'inclinant.

- Nettoyez tout et faites de la place à Miss Granger pour qu'elle puisse occuper ses nouveaux quartiers.

- Bien, Directeur, couinèrent les deux petites créatures. Devons-nous tout faire disparaître ?

- NON ! s'exclama Hermione, le bras tendus vers les petites créatures.

- Miss Granger, je ne pense pas qu'il soit sain de…

- Je vais le faire, le coupa-t-elle. Je vais… faire de la place.

- Comme vous voudrez, Miss, répondit Rogue. Alors, ne faites que nettoyer, voulez-vous ? s'adressa-t-il aux elfes qui acquiescèrent vigoureusement.

- Merci, murmura Hermione à Rogue.

- Bien, un elfe vous montera vos effets personnels d'ici quelques minutes, l'informa Rogue. Je vais vous laisser prendre vos marques et nous…, il s'interrompit un instant en voyant Hermione se crisper. Nous reparlerons demain matin de votre poste au sein de l'établissement. »

Hermione soupira et valida sa proposition avant de le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte du petit salon.

Il ne fallu que quelques minutes aux petits elfes pour tout nettoyer et allumer un feu dans la cheminée.

« - Miss, nous avons terminé, Miss, l'informa une des deux petites créatures.

- Khiruna peut-être faire quelque chose pour Miss, Miss ? lui demanda la seconde en l'observant de ses grands yeux violets.

- Cela ira, merci…répondit la Gryffondor à ses invités avant de les congédier.

- Si Miss change d'avis, Miss peut appeler Khiruna. Le Directeur, Monsieur, a chargé Khiruna de s'occuper personnellement des besoins de Miss, Miss, expliqua la petite elfe en inclinant la tête vers son maître.

- Merci Khiruna, tu peux disposer, ordonna la Gryffondor avec un sourire. »

Les deux elfes disparurent dans un claquement de doigts et Hermione se retrouva seule.

Elle s'approcha du bureau de McGonagall et effleura le bois de ses doigts, avisant les papiers éparpillés sur le bureau. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil et l'approcha du bureau avant de saisir une plume.

Elle suspendit son geste. Pourrait-elle vivre ici et oublier ? Continuer à oublier comme elle le faisait depuis cinq ans ? Ses doigts touchèrent délicatement la longue et fine plume noire qui servi maintes et maintes fois au professeur McGonagall.

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, inondant la pièce d'une douce chaleur et Hermione lança un regard circulaire autour d'elle. Elle soupira pour la énième fois et se rendit compte que petit à petit, le malaise qu'elle ressentait s'estompait. Elle laissa glisser ses mains sur les accoudoirs et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil en fermant les yeux, avec l'impression qu'elle pouvait encore sentir le parfum de McGonagall auprès d'elle.

« - Le temps finira par panser ta peine, mon Amour… »

Hermione ouvrit brutalement les yeux et bondit hors de son fauteuil.

« - Qu'est-ce que ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en regardant autour d'elle. Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle au silence qui lui répondit. »

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de McGonagall - la sienne maintenant - et poussa la porte, baguette à la main. Il n'y avait personne, évidemment ! Elle abaissa sa baguette, prudente, et se dirigea vers l'immense lit à baldaquins rouge et s'assit au bout du lit, fixant la penderie devant elle puis son regard dévia sur la droite.

Le chapeau de McGonagall était posé bien droit sur la coiffeuse dont le miroir renvoyait son triste reflet à Hermione. Elle se leva et s'en approcha, saisissant le couvre-chef fébrilement. Sa gorge se serra, cela était trop dur, elle le savait. Elle l'avait toujours su. Hermione serra doucement le chapeau entre ses mains puis le reposa à sa place. Le parfum ainsi que le peu de maquillage que Minerva possédait étaient bien rangés, alignés, attendant que son propriétaire les utilise. Hermione effleura des doigts les petits objets.

« - Ne sois pas triste, jolie lionne… résonna la voix de McGonagall derrière Hermione qui sursauta, renversant au passage quelques cosmétiques de son amante. »

Elle se retourna, tremblante, et lança de furtifs regards aux quatre coins de la pièce.

« - Je deviens folle ou… ? se demanda-t-elle. La fatigue, les tracas, je deviens folle, c'est sûr ! »

Elle s'approcha du lit et se déshabilla, laissant tomber ses vêtements en un petit tas informe avant de se glisser dans les draps en sous-vêtements, épuisée. Sa tête s'enfonça dans les oreillers moelleux qu'elle connaissait déjà et elle se tourna sur le côté, avisant la place vide à quelques centimètres d'elle. Hermione ne pu contenir ses larmes, cette fois. Elle se laissa aller, douloureusement, serrant étroitement contre sa poitrine un coussin d'appoint. Minerva lui manquait, elle lui avait toujours manqué. Au bout d'innombrables sanglots, la Gryffondor sombra dans un sommeil troublé de souvenirs douloureux qu'elle s'était efforcée de ranger dans un coin de sa mémoire, un coin qu'elle n'avait pas prévu d'explorer à nouveau.

« - Miss, couina la petite voix de Khiruna près de sa tête. Miss doit s'éveiller.

- Mmh… Pas tout de suite, marmonna Hermione en se tournant de l'autre côté.

- Miss doit s'éveiller maintenant, Khiruna doit lui apporter son petit-déjeuner, mais pour ça Khiruna doit savoir ce que Miss désire.

- Rien… murmura Hermione, lassée.

- Le Directeur, Monsieur, m'a prévenue que vous direz cela, Miss. Khiruna doit apporter son petit-déjeuner à…

- Oui, oui d'accord, répondit Hermione en s'étirant paresseusement. Je veux bien du bacon, deux toasts et des œufs brouillés au paprika, s'il te plait Khiruna.

- Khiruna vous apporte cela, Miss, répondit l'elfe en disparaissant. »

Les malles qu'Hermione avait emportées avaient été déposées au pied de son lit et elle choisi sa tenue avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

L'eau coula bruyamment dans l'immense baignoire en marbre, Hermione y ajouta de la mousse et s'y glissa avec un gémissement de bonheur. Un véritable bain, pensa-t-elle. La baignoire était aussi profonde que celle qu'elle possédait en tant que préfète, à l'époque. L'eau lui arrivait jusqu'au coup lorsqu'elle était debout. Elle s'enfonça sous l'eau et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Elle se retira vers les petites marches permettant de pénétrer dans l'eau et s'y assit, avant de se savonner. Un courant d'air la fit frissonner et elle regarda en direction de la porte, fermée. Elle haussa les épaules, il n'était pas rare d'avoir des courants d'air dans ce vieux château.

Hermione passa près d'une demi-heure dans son bain avant d'enfin consentir à sortir. Elle chercha des yeux sa serviette de bain mais ne la trouva pas.

« - Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? s'exclama Hermione, certaine d'avoir posée sa serviette sur la table prévue à cet effet. »

Frissonnant, nue, les cheveux dégoulinants, elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans la chambre pour aller chercher sa serviette quand une voix l'interrompit.

« - C'est ça, que tu cherches ? » lança la voix.

Hermione se figea sur place, le cœur battant. Elle ne se retourna pas et la voix reposa la question. La Gryffondor se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, mais pas de froid cette fois-ci. Elle se retourna lentement.

« - C'est ça, que tu cherches ? » Hermione tendit une main tremblante et s'empara de la serviette avant de la passer n'importe comment autour d'elle.

« - Dommage… murmura l'interlocutrice d'Hermione.

- Co…Comment… Comment est-ce possible ? balbutia Hermione en reculant, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Je t'ai…Tu étais…

- Morte ? demanda Minerva McGonagall, avec un demi-sourire en s'approchant de la Gryffondor.

- Ou..Oui ! Morte ! Enterrée, je dirais-même, s'exclama Hermione, incrédule.

- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses… murmura McGonagall en réduisant encore la distance qui lest séparait.

- Les appa…, s'interrompit la jeune gryffondor alors que McGonagall ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Comment ? Par quel miracle ? demanda-t-elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Tu le sauras…, murmura McGonagall avant d'embrasser les épaules nues d'Hermione qui eut un hoquet de surprise au contact des lèvres de McGonagall sur sa peau. »

Son cœur s'emballa soudainement et le sang tapait dans ses oreilles comme si elle avait reçu un violent coup à la tête. La chaleur et la moiteur régnant dans la salle de bain la faisait suffoquer. Les mains sur sa taille, McGonagall laissa ses lèvres parcourir le tracé de sa jugulaire qui battait au rythme de son cœur et Hermione se senti défaillir. Ses jambes se dérobèrent, sa tête cogna la pierre glacée du sol et la noirceur l'enveloppa.

* * *

« - Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher ! tonna une voix féminine. Je t'avais bien dit qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt !

- Trop tôt ? Cela fait cinq ans ! CINQ ANS ! s'exclama Minerva McGonagall, furieuse.

- Oui ! Mais le plan était d'attendre qu'elle soit établie à Poudlard et…

- Pour qu'elle m'oublie définitivement dans les bras de sa Serpentard ?!

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Minerva…

- Je te retourne l'ordre, Shaemaï ! »

Les deux sorcières se regardaient, furieuse.

Shaemaï était grande, elle mesurait bien une tête de plus que McGonagall. Elle n'était vêtue que d'un morceau de tissu laissant apparaître son ventre plat. Elle avait les yeux couleur ambre et sa peau mate contrastait avec la blancheur de sa robe. Ses longs cheveux étaient nattés et lui tombait jusqu'en bas des fesses. Elle était dotée d'une fine musculature et tenait sa tête haute, fière, droite.

« - Le plan n'était pas que tu redeviennes son amante, Minerva, murmura Shaemaï.

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être, répondit l'ancien professeur de métamorphose.

- Dans ton cœur, peut-être, répondit Shaemaï en lui caressant la joue. Mais pas dans tes actes.

- Arrête, l'interrompit Minerva en repoussant sa main qui s'aventurait dans ses cheveux. »

Shaemaï se recula et contempla la sorcière dans tous ses états.

« - Cela t'es interdit désormais, Minerva…

- Je me fiche de…

- Veux-tu vraiment éveiller sa colère ? gronda Shaemaï

- Non…, murmura Minerva. Mais elle n'a pas à le savoir !

- Attends-tu de moi que lui cache la vérité ? s'offusqua Shaemaï.

- Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin, murmura Minerva en posa doucement sa main sur la joue de Shaemaï. Du mien… Mais surtout du sien. Tu ne connais pas l'ampleur de ses pouvoirs.

- Nous le savons ! C'est pour cela que ...

- Chut ! l'interrompit McGonagall. Quelqu'un vient. »

Les deux sorcières s'interrompirent et s'inclinèrent devant leur interlocutrice.

« - La jeune Lionne est-elle à son poste ?

- Oui, acquiescèrent les deux sorcières.

- Parfait, murmura la nouvelle venue, avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître. »

Minerva lança un regard entendu à Shaemaï qui soupira et hocha la tête.

* * *

_**Review !**_

_**Comme vous l'avez constaté, mes plans ont changé! Mais ne vous réjouissez-pas trop vite!**_


	5. Chapitre 4: Suspicions

_**Bonjour ! Voici la suite de « Retours en arrière », bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Mais d'abord : réponse aux reviews !**

**Mawenn35** : ahaha, ton impression est plus ou moins bonne !

**Solveig5** : comment ça m'engueuler ? Elle reprendra bien assez vite ses esprits, tu verras !

**Leti2a** : je me doutais que cela allait faire des heureuses… Bonne lecture.

**EihpoT** : un peu de confusion, j'avoue. Mais d'ici pas longtemps on comprendra un peu mieux.

**Duchaillu** : des fois je me demande moi-même où je m'emmène… lol.

**Artemis972** : voici la suite ! Enfin !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Suspicions.**

Hermione pianotait des doigts sur la table des professeurs, attendant l'arrivée des autres professeurs. Elle était là depuis maintenant cinq jours et les professeurs de Poudlard n'arrivaient qu'aujourd'hui - sauf Flitwick qui avait assuré son poste durant l'été -, afin de prendre place la veille de la rentrée scolaire. Elle et Severus Rogue avaient discuté de longues heures durant à propos de ses nouvelles responsabilités de professeur ET directrice adjointe. Il avait été - à la grande surprise d'Hermione - très prévenant avec elle et l'avait priée de le tenir au courant de son état mental. Hermione lui avait ri au nez ce matin-là, mais devant son air sévère et surtout sérieux, elle était redevenue silencieuse. Elle et lui étaient parvenu à un accord : ne pas révéler l'arrivée d'Hermione Granger au château avant que les professeurs n'y reviennent.

Jamais elle n'évoqua ses hallucinations du premier soir et du matin qui suivi. Parce qu'elle savait aujourd'hui qu'il ne s'agissait que de cela. Avoir retrouvé les appartements de Minerva McGonagall l'avait perturbée et ravivé en elle des souvenirs qu'elle s'était forcée à oublier. Elle soupira et toucha du bout des doigts l'endroit de son crâne - encore douloureux - où sa tête avait brusquement touché le sol.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit soudainement, sortant Hermione de ses pensées et les professeurs Chourave et Bibine firent leur entrée, papotant gaiement. Interrompant soudainement leur conversation, elles dévisagèrent Hermione qui les attendait tranquillement, assise à la droite du siège directorial. Elle se leva à leur approcha avec un sourire timide.

« - Professeurs, les salua-t-elle, ravie de vous revoir.

- Miss Granger ? demanda Bibine en la sondant de ses yeux de faucon. Est-ce bien vous ?

- Biensûr que c'est elle, Rolanda ! s'exclama Chourave en s'approchant d'Hermione. Vous êtes… magnifique, Hermione, la complimenta la petite professeur de botanique en la serrant maladroitement dans ses bras.

- Merci, professeur Chourave, répondit Hermione, rougissante.

- Appelez - moi Pomona ! »

Bibine et Chourave s'assirent aux côtés de la gryffondor, en lui posant un tas de questions - personnelles bien sûre - auxquelles Hermione tentait de se dérober quand la porte s'ouvrit pour la seconde fois.

Hermione lança un regard nonchalant dans sa direction avant de le reporter vers les deux professeurs à ses côtés. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de tourner à nouveau la tête vers la nouvelle venue. Hermione s'arrêta instantanément de parler et porta ses mains à sa bouche, se levant lentement.

Une fusée rousse filait vers elle à toute allure et s'arrêta pile devant la jeune femme.

« - HERMIONE GRANGER ! s'exclama Ginny Weasley, choquée.

- Ginny… Souffla Hermione en s'avançant vers son amie. Je ne savais pas que tu étais professeur à Poudlard…

- Et que dire de toi ! répliqua-t-elle, cinglante, en regardant la gryffondor de haut en bas. »

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la salle et Ginny alla prendre sa place de professeur de soin aux créatures magiques, sans dire un mot de plus. Hermione se rassit et tortilla ses doigts, mal à l'aise face à la réaction de son amie. Mais elle n'eu pas le temps d'établir le contact qu'une voix l'interpella.

« - Granger ? »

Hermione qui n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir tourna la tête vers la voix et son sang se figea dans ses veines. Pansy Parkinson la sondait de son regard ébène et ses joues, d'habitude si pâles, avaient pris une légère teinte rosée. Ses cheveux, autrefois courts et masculins, lui tombaient à présent à la base du cou en une coupe droite. Une frange raide dissimulait son front et le plis interrogateur qu'il arborait. Un trait d'eye-liner noir entourait ses yeux de façon glamour et ses lèvres étaient parfaitement redessinées par une rouge à lèvre framboise foncée. (nda : pour celles qui auraient vu « Lip Servie », je me visualise un peu le style de Sadie pour la nouvelle Pansy. Bises !). Hermione était troublée par la nouvelle apparence de son ancienne… camarade ? Amour ?

Alors que Pansy ouvrait la bouche une nouvelle fois, Rogue entra dans la grande salle, Flitwick sur ses talons. Suivi de Hagrid et du reste des professeurs.

« - Bien ! Je vois que tout le monde est arrivé. Nous pouvons commencer, annonça Rogue en prenant place dans le fauteuil directorial. Miss Parkinson, prenez place, je vous prie. »

Pansy s'exécuta et s'assied à l'ancienne place du professeur Rogue, à côté d'Hermione.

« - Bienvenue chez vous, annonça Rogue d'un ton solennel. Avez-vous des recommandations, requêtes, ou autre, pour la nouvelle année qui s'annonce ? »

Un murmure de « Non » souffla sur la petite assemblé et Rogue joignit ses mains d'un air satisfait. Hermione était gênée de se retrouver au milieu de tout ça. Sa place était-elle réellement ici ?

« - Bien, continua-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Je suppose que vous aurez tous remarqué la présence de Miss Granger parmi-nous ce soir…(Hermione toussota, encore plus mal à l'aise tandis qu'une murmure prononcé envahissait la salle). Allons, calmons-nous, intima Rogue en élevant la voix. Miss Granger reprendra les cours de métamorphose et occupera la fonction de directrice adjointe comme le stipule la loi sorcière. Elle occupera, comme il se doit pour la directrice des Gryffondors, les appartements directoriaux de la tour des Gryffondor.

- Comment ça, Severus ? Que voulez-vous dire ? s'exclama Bibine.

- Nous pensions qu'ils étaient scellés ? Avez-vous ensorcelé le portrait ?!

- Etes-vous stupides ? s'exclama Pansy, en tapant du poing sur la table. »

Une silence de plomb s'abattit autour de la table et Rogue la regarda en haussant un sourcil inquiétant.

« - Où étiez-vous lors des funérailles de McGonagall ?! s'exclama Pansy, tremblante. N'avez-vous donc rien écouté du discours d'Hermione ? (un murmure désapprobateur s'éleva une fois encore.) La loi magique stipule bien que l'héritage de Minerva McGonagall reviendrait à la dernière personne qu'elle aurait - publiquement - avoué avoir aimé !

- Pansy, ne… commença Hermione en posa une main apaisante sur le bras de sa collègue qui se dégagea.

- Mais l'a-t-elle fait, Miss Parkinson ? demanda Chourave. Ou n'est-ce qu'une ruse de la part de …

- Comment osez-vous ?! s'exclama Hermione, furieuse.

- Et vous ? Revenir comme une fleur, cinq longues années plus tard, et prétendre à une place qui ne vous revient pas… s'enflamma Bibine.

- Et pourtant ! répondit Hermione, le regard dur et froid. Il me revient et de droit, continua-t-elle en se levant lentement.

- Prouvez-le donc !

- CELA SUFFIT ! tonna Rogue en se levant à son tour. Le portrait s'est ouvert face à Hermione, cela est…

- Comment être certain qu'elle ne l'a pas ensorcelé, Severus. Vous connaissez l'ampleur de ses pouvoirs ! répondit calmement Pomona.

- Je… J'ai…, balbutia Hermione, tremblante. Je peux le prouver… acheva-t-elle en lançant le sortilège d'attraction sur sa pensine. »

L'objet atterri délicatement sur la table devant Hermione et celle si se pencha au-dessus d'elle, point sa baguette sur la liquide tournoyant.

« - Elle est prête…, murmura-t-elle »

Alors qu'elle frappait dans ses mains avec puissance, les professeurs se sentir aspirés et le décor changea subitement. Tous se retrouvèrent 5 ans en arrière, lors du bal des diplômés.

_FLASH BACK :_

_« Hermione enlaça McGonagall sous les murmures des élèves dans la salle._

_« - Minerva je…_

_- Arrête Hermione, ne parle pas. Ne dis rien. Pas maintenant._

_- Mais…_

_- Shhht… »_

_Hermione ne répondit rien et se laissait bercer par le rythme tendre de McGonagall, sa tête contre sa poitrine. Sa respiration apaisante dans ses cheveux lui donnait une bouffée d'oxygène. Hermione releva la tête pleine d'espoirs et croisa le regard de McGonagall posé sur elle. Était-elle toujours élève à Poudlard ? Ou n'était-elle plus maintenant considérée que comme ancienne élève ? Elle tourna la tête vers Dumbledore qui lui lança un sourire entendu. Cet homme savait tout…_

_Elle se hissa doucement sur la pointe des pieds et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de McGonagall. Ce baiser dura quelques secondes puis elle se retira, laissant McGonagall faire le second pas si elle le voulait, ou non. Elles se regardèrent un instant puis McGonagall la prit par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément sous les exclamations de surprise des étudiants. Elles avaient perdu pied. Que faire de l'avis des autres, tant qu'elles étaient ensemble ?_

_Essoufflées, elles se séparèrent et Hermione la contempla un instant, les yeux remplis de larmes._

_« - Pardon… Pardon… Pardonpardonpardon, insista-t-elle en la submergeant de petits baisers._

_- N'en parlons plus, du moins… Pas ce soir, murmura McGonagall._

_- Je t'aime, Minerva, lui murmura Hermione avant de l'embrasser une énième fois._

_- Moi aussi, toujours, pour toujours… lui répondit McGonagall. »_

_Une explosion retenti dans le parc et la lumière se coupa d'un coup, plongeant les jeunes sorciers dans le noir et dans la panique. »_

_Fin du Flash Back._

Un silence gêné s'installa autour d'Hermione dont les joues étaient mouillées de larmes.

« - Rassurées ? lança cyniquement Ginny qui, contre toute attente, posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Viens Hermione, j'ai plein de choses à te raconter. »

Elles quittèrent la salle sans un mot de plus.

« - Avez-vous perdu la tête ? demanda Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

- Nous… Nous…, balbutièrent les deux femmes.

- Vous quoi ?! Ne pensez-vous pas que cette enfant a assez souffert ? cracha-t-il, furieux. Regagnez donc vos appartements et prenez une douche froide, afin de vous remettre les idées en place...lança-t-il avant de quitter la salle, sa cape noire virevoltant derrière lui. »

Pansy jeta un regard mauvais aux deux professeurs et quitta à son tour la grande salle.

« - Tu veux une tasse de thé, Ginny ? proposa Hermione en allumant un feu dans la cheminée.

- Non, merci, ça ira.

- Alors…

- Où étais-tu passée, Hermione ? demanda Ginny de but en blanc. Harry, Rogue, ils ont retourné le monde sorcier pour te retrouver ! Avant de… d'abandonner, nous te pension morte…, sa voix se brisa et elle s'interrompit.

- J'étais… à Londres pourtant. Mais j'avais changé d'apparence, de nom, de vie, répondit Hermione.

- Mais pourquoi ?! s'exclama la rousse. Tu as manqué tant de choses.

- Je n'avais pas prévu de revenir, Gin'… coupa Hermione d'une voix froide. Mais l'article paru dans la gazette m'a… il a foutu mon plan en l'air ! Mes amis m'ont démasquée et le lendemain, Skeeter junior était déjà devant ma porte !

- Mais …

- J'ai fini par me rendre à l'évidence qu'il valait mieux que j'assume mes actes et que je reprenne ma vie en main. J'ai donc contacté Rogue…Qui fut chez moi une heure plus tard. Et me voici… »

Ginny la regardait, incrédule.

« - Tu étais sous notre nez depuis tout ce temps ?

- Oui… Je travaillais au département de la justice magique, au ministère.

- Au ministère ?! Mais n'as-tu jamais croisé Harry ?!

- Bien sûr… Cela m'est arrivé et dans ces moments-là, mon pic d'angoisse atteignait des sommets. Mais il n'a jamais prêté attention à la petite stagiaire juridique, grand Aurore qu'il était, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu voulu disparaître ? demanda encore une fois Ginny.

- Parce que, je ne supportais pas la vie sans elle. Je n'aurai pu supporter voir toutes ses personnes qui l'évoquaient, la pleuraient, la congratulaient, et moi… Moi seule. Seule sans elle, tu comprends ?

- Nous aurions été là… Pour toi. Tu n'aurais pas été seule, murmura Ginny, les larmes aux yeux. Et… Et… Il y avait Pansy, acheva-t-elle.

- Pansy… répéta Hermione d'une voix douloureuse. C'est pour elle aussi que j'ai décidé de m'en aller. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle… Enfin… Il fallait qu'elle vive. Pas qu'elle m'attende, tu comprends ?

- Mais c'est pourtant ce qu'elle a fait ! Quand nous tous avons baissé les bras, elle a continué à attendre un signe de toi et… »

Ginny s'interrompit car trois coups à la porte venaient d'être frappés.

« - Si c'est une de ces deux harpies, je jure de faire un massacre, plaisanta Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Granger, salua une voix une fois la porte ouverte.

- Pansy ?

- Je vais y aller, informa Ginny.

- Mais non, reste, Weasley, je repasserai, répliqua Pansy sur le seuil.

- Non, j'ai quelques trucs à régler avant la grande rentrée de toute manière. Bonne soirée Hermione.

- A toi aussi Gin'… je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvée, murmura la Gryffondor. »

Elle fit un signe à Pansy qui pénétra dans l'appartement.

« - Ca…C'est bizarre, murmura la Serpentard.

- En effet, répliqua Hermione, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. »

Pansy dévisagea Hermione pendant quelques secondes et s'approcha d'elle. Hermione la regarda, interdite. Ses traits lui renvoyaient la souffrance, l'angoisse, la douleur. Pansy effleura son bras de ses doigts, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là.

« - J'ai du mal à y croire, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant encore un peu d'Hermione. »

Hermione pensait la même chose mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Elle avait l'impression de vivre dans une autre dimension, dans un rêve éveillé. C'était surréaliste. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver de nouveau au château et encore moins avec Pansy.

« - J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois là, vraiment… continua la Serpentard en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Hermione. »

Elle toucha légèrement la joue d'Hermione qui ferma les yeux à ce contact. Le contact d'une femme. Le contact d'une amante. Elle frissonna. Depuis cinq ans elle n'avait plus ressenti cette douce chaleur au contact féminin. Certes, elle avait eu Daniel. Mais… il n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Juste une compensation douloureuse.

« - J'ai tellement, tellement attendu ce moment, murmura Pansy en prenant doucement la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Je savais que tu étais là, quelque part, continua-t-elle en attirant Hermione contre son corps. »

Elle l'enlaça doucement et Hermione inspira son parfum, un fourmillement familier s'éveillant au creux de son ventre et elle entoura le corps de Pansy de ses bras. Elles restèrent là, une minute, cinq… une heure ? Une simple étreinte, lointaine, présente, Hermione ne savait plus.

Pansy se dégagea au bout d'un lapse de temps indéterminé et lança un sourire en coin à Hermione et déclara.

« - A demain, Granger. »

Elle franchit la porte qui claqua dans son dos, laissant Hermione seule et déboussolée.

* * *

**_Et voilà! Gros bisous et le 5e chapitre c'est pour bientôt. Désolée désolée pour ce retard._**


	6. Chapitre 5: Sans titre

_**Bonjour à toutes! Voici ENFIN le 5e chapitre. J'ai l'impression de me coltiner la malchance en ce moment. Après avoir envoyé une première fois mon PC en réparation, j'ai du le ré-envoyer une seconde fois pour la même chose! Heureusement, le problème est réglé. Mais pourtant, j'ai de grooooos soucis de connexion, ma clé-wifi ne semble plus vouloir que je me connecte non dîdju! Puis j'étais en examen, donc pas tout à fait le temps d'écrire. Mais voici, voilà, la suiiiiiite!**_

_**Bonne lecture**_!

* * *

Minerva et Shemaï attendait patiemment au milieu d'une vaste salle circulaire éclairée d'un halo lumineux d'une blancheur troublantes.. Deux autres femmes s'étaient jointes à elles.

L'une, noire de cheveux, avait la peau pâle aux joues rosées, éclatante de fraîcheur, ses yeux bridés avaient l'étonnante couleur bleu azur, qui contrastait singulièrement avec ses cheveux, renvoyait puissance et froideur. Petite et fine, elle arborait une tunique blanche à manches longues et évasées– arborant des symboles asiatiques aux épaules et aux poignets - qui la ceintrait à la taille et lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds.

L'autre noire de peau, ses cheveux à ras frisaient malgré tout. Elle était grande et élancée, athlétique. Sa musculature fine aurait fait pâlire les joueuses olympiques dignes de ce nom. Ses yeux verts lançaient des coups d'oeil pétillants autour d'elle. Les traits fins de son visage renvoyaient une image de sagesse et de délicatesse. Une infinie bonté se dégageait de son sourire rosé. Elle arborait, comme ses consoeurs, une tunique d'une blancheur immaculée, qui s'arrêtait à ses chevilles et était fendue de part et d'autres de ses jambes, jusqu'au haut de la cuisse. Elle portait une ceinture cuivrée et ses bras nus arboraient des bijoux ethniques aux couleurs bronze et émeraude, aux bicepts, aux poignets et aux avants-bras.

Un silence religieux régnait entre elles quatre. Une aura de puissance se dégageait de ce groupe éclectique, la magie était presque palpable. Debout, aux quatres coins d'un losange d'un mètre de coté, elles se faisaient face. En son centre, un cercle d'or relié aux quatres coins par une fine ligne dorée à même le sol.

La porte grinça et les quatres sorcières écartèrent leur bras, d'un seul mouvement, en aile d'oiseau, faisant se toucher l'extrémité de leurs doigts.

Des pas se rapprochaient et un murmure s'éleva du quatuor. Enfin, une voix résonna au centre du losange.

« - Cerseï _**(1)**_ »

Les quatres sorcières inclinèrent la tête en direction de la nouvelle venue, au centre du cercle doré.

« - Fumiji _**(2)**_, murmura la petite sorcière aux yeux bridés.

- Ghalÿela, souffla l'élancée noire.

- Minerva, lança McGonagall d'une voix assurée.

- Shaemaï, annonça la dernière métisse. »

« - Nous sommes les cinq, commença Cerseï. Notre devoir est de protéger ce que l'On nous a légué. Rappelons-nous-en. »

Les quatre sorcières répétèrent les paroles de Cerseï à l'unissons et les lignes dorées reliant le cercle d'or se mirent à briller. Le cercle, quand à lui, s'éleva dans un halo lumineux et entoura Cerseï. Elle était grande, beaucoup plus grande qu'une femme ordinaire. Sa peau était digne d'une poupée de porcelaine et sa longue chevelure blonde ondulée lui tombait au bas du dos. Son regard gris, tantôt dur, tantôt doux, captivait quiconque le regardait. Elle portait, comme les quatre autres, une tunique blanche. Ses mains étaient recouvertes de symboles dorés.

« - Minera, tu t'es rendue dans le château, déclara Cerseï. N'était-ce pas là, l'interdiction suprême ?

- Sagesse et folie ne s'accordent jamais, souffla Minerva, en guise de réponse.

- Sagesse et folie, il est vrai, ne feront jamais combat à l'unisson. Mais Sagesse et Jugement sont tes qualités premières Minerva, répondit Cerseï d'une voix profonde alors que Minerva ne cillait pas du regard.

- Non seulement, tu t'y es rendue, mais tu t'es révélée à l'Elue. Deux fois.

- Deux fois ? S'exclama Minerva, non ! Je...

- Deux fois, répéta Cerseï. L'une par la présence sensorielle, l'autre par la présence physique. Quel est le serment que tu as jadis prêté lorsque des morts nous t'avons relevée ? »

Les trois sorcières regardèrent McGonagall avec réprobation et Fumiji émit un petit reniflement hautain.

« - Malgré la douleur et la peine, le manque et le besoin, le souvenir et le rêve, l'amour et la tendresse, aux Hommes je serai infidèle, aux Elues je serai fidèle, murmura Minerva en baissant la tête.

- L'as-tu été ?

- Oui, répondit la sorcière en relevant la tête.

- L'as-tu été, vraiment ? Répéta Cerseï.

- Oui, répéta une fois encore Minerva, la magie vibrant lentement dans son corps. Hermione n'est-elle pas une Elue ? »

Un murmure parcouru le Conseil et les trois sorcières semblaient enclines à penser la même chose.

« - Elle l'est, en effet, répliqua Cerseï, mais n' ...

- Alors pourquoi pas ? S'exclama Minerva face à Cerseï dont le regard s'assombrit soudainement.

- Ne m'interromps pas, Minerva, siffla la blonde.

- Mes excuses.

- N'espère pas, comme je le disais, contourner la première règle de notre Conseil.

- Elle est déjà morte ! S'exclama Minerva, excédée.

- Non, il n'en est rien ! Son ancêtre, Elue elle aussi, préféra prendre sa place il y a cinq ans de cela.

- Co...Comment ?

- Rowena Serdaigle se tenait aux côtés de tes soeurs, cinq ans avant. Hermione frappée par la noirceur luttait contre le sort, mais faiblissait. Il n'est aucun pouvoir de l'amour qui la sauva, Minerva. Seul le sacrifice de son ancêtre la ramena. La mort ne fait pas de cadeau. Elle prend ce qui lui est de juste droit. Une mort sauvée, une mort donnée... »

Minerva ne répondit rien et fixa Cerseï incrédule.

« - Qui... Qui mourra à ma place, ce jour-là ? Balbutia-t-elle.

- Il n'est pas de tracas à avoir sur cette question. La mort prend comme elle l'entend. Nous t'avons relevée, un être est tombé, c'est cela la logique des choses. N'avais-tu pas réalisé ? Murmura Cerseï.

- Elle... Elle doit mourir à nouveau ? Réalisa soudain le professeur de métamorphose.

- En effet. Elle le doit, affirma Cerseï. »

Les trois sorcières regardaient Minerva et Ghalyela éleva lentement la voix.

« - Ne faut-il pas un guide à toute nouvelle ? Demanda-t-elle.

- En effet, Ghalyela, il lui faut.

- Ne pourrait-ce pas être Minerva, demanda la douce sorcière.

- Cela pourrait être... répondit Cerseï tandis que Minerva releva soudainement la tête.

- Cela pourrait ?

- Oui, répondit la Grande Sorcière, mais resterais-tu à ta place de guide, Minerva ?

- A ma place de Guide, tant que je suis auprès d'elle... Je le resterai, affirma la sorcière.

- Auprès d'elle, en tant que Guide, Minerva. J'insiste.

- Bien... »

Les trois sorcières sourirent à Minerva et Cerseï soupira.

* * *

Hermione attendait nerveusement au-dessus des marches du perron de Poudlard. Elle distinguait difficilement le groupe qu'Hagrid menait à travers le Parc. Flitwick l'avait briefé au préalable mais elle ressentait néanmoins une certaine nervosité. Elle se revoyait, à 11 ans, trottinant avec excitation parmi ses camarades sorciers, le jour de sa rentrée scolaire. Elle avait bien changé aujourd'hui. Ses cheveux courts avaient de nouveau laissé place à une chevelure abondante et longue, mais domptée, tout ça grâce à la magie. Elle arborait une robe de sorcière sobre et noire, qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genoux et une paire de bottes en cuire de dragon.

Le groupe n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle et elle commençait à entendre clairement leurs jeunes voix excitées mais réservées. Hagrid monta les marches et le groupe le suivi. Il lança un regard réconfortant à Hermione qui s'éclaircit la voix.

« - Je suis le professeur Granger, directrice de Gryffondor et adjointe du Directeur de Poudlard, le professeur Rogue. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait. »

Elle se mit en route, les élèves sur ses talons. Des exclamations de surprises retentirent derrière elle quand ils découvrirent les fantômes, les tableaux, la magie de Poudlard. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Elle s'arrêta devant la Grande Salle et se retourna vers eux.

« - Vous allez entrer en rang par-deux, et en silence. Vous vous arrêterez devant l'estrade. Allons-y. »

Elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle et marcha d'un pas gracieux jusqu'à l'estrade dont elle monta les quatres marches. Les élèves s'agglutinèrent devant, sous le regard médusé des élèves en apercevant Hermione, la célèbre, Hermione Granger.

Hermione se saisit d'une liste et d'un vieux chapeau rapiécé posé sur un tabouret.

« - Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous installerez sur le tabouret et porterez le Choixpeau. Il décidera dans quel maison vous serez accueilli. »

La cérémonie commença et Hermione énonça nom après nom, chaque élève s'emparant du Choixpeau, tantôt nerveusement, tantôt avec assurance.

Une fois fait, Hermione alla s'installer aux côtés de Rogue qui se leva à son tour.

« - Bienvenue à tous à Poudlard, annonça-t-il de sa voix froide qui résonna entre les murs de la Grande Salle. Une année supplémentaire pour la plupart d'entre vous, assurément la dernière pour d'autres, les règles n'ont cependant pas changé. Il est strictement interdit de pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite – comme l'indique son nom – et il est également interdit de se promener dans le Parc après le couvre-feu.

Les objets de Farce et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux des frères Weasley sont BANNIS – j'insiste – de Poudlard. Tout élève attrapé en leur possession se verra sévèrement puni. » Rogue sonda l'assemblée, les deux mains posées sur la table et eut un petit rictus satisfait.

« - Bon appétit à tous, acheva-t-il en écartant les bras tandis que de multiples mets apparaissaient sur les tables. »

Il se rassit aux côtés d'Hermione et celle-ci lui lança un regard étonné.

« - Qu'y a-t-il Granger ? Demanda-t-il cyniquement.

- Rien, rien du tout professeur Rogue, balbutia-t-elle avec précipitation alors que Ginny se retenait d'éclater de rire. »

Le repas se déroula sans encombre et au bout du banquet, Hermione se leva.

« - Il est temps de rejoindre vos dortoirs. Je demande aux préfets-en-chefs de bien vouloir rassemblez les élèves de leur maison et de les y conduire. »

C'est en un brouhaha joyeux que les élèves se mirent en route, sous le regard bienveillant des professeurs, prêts pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard.

Hermione se retira dans son appartement une fois que Ginny eut fait de même. Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil- enfin, celui de Minerva – et bailla à gorge déployée, épuisée. Elle se déchaussa et étira ses jambes avant de soupira de bien-être.

Elle se sentait enfin à sa place – ou presque – depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard. Elle n'avait plus du tout rêvé ou halluciné Minerva et avoir retrouver Ginny lui faisait un bien fou.

« - Et Pansy... pensa-t-elle avec un demi-sourire. »

En effet, la Serpentard et elle s'était retrouvée la veille et le courant semblait plutôt bien passer. Elles avaient passé la journée ensemble et Parkinson lui avait donné une multitude d'astuces pour gérer ses classes. Il semblerait qu'elle ait reprit le flambeau de Rogue à juste titre : elle terrifiait les élèves.

Elle repensa à son intime accolade de la veille et ses entrailles lui brûlèrent. Elle se demanda si son ancienne amante avait changé, après ces quelques années écoulées. Elle secoua la tête, les joues soudainement rouges et chassa d'érotiques images de ses pensées.

C'est vrai, après la mort de Minerva, elle avait pensé plusieurs fois à contacter Pansy. Elle y avait souvent et longuement pensé. Mais la conclusion qu'elle avait reconstruit sa vie après elle, dissuadait la jeune sorcière de contacter la Serpentard, de peur de faire basculer son équilibre.

Le feu dans la cheminée l'enveloppait dans une atmosphère douce et elle sursauta quand on frappa à sa porte. Elle se leva en soufflant, après cette longue journée elle aurait aimé un peu de tranquilité.

Elle ouvrit la porte et croisa le regard noir de Pansy.

« - Je te dérange ? Demanda la Serpentard, la voix chaude.

- Non... Non, non, pas du tout, répondit Hermione en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer Pansy. »

Cette dernière se dirigea vers le buffet et se servi un verre de Bière-au-Beurre.

« - Tu... Tu bois toujours ça ? S'exclama Hermione, en essayant de dissimuler un sourire amusé.

- Eh bien... Quoi ? Demanda Pansy en jetant un regard en coin à son verre.

- Mais c'est pour les gosses !

- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour apprécier les bonnes choses, lui répondit la Serpentard en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

- C'est vrai... »

Hermione s'approcha à son tour du buffet se servit le même breuvage que son invitée.

« - Tu avais besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda Hermione en portant la boisson à ses lèvres.

- Mh, bruita Pansy en vidant son verre avant de le reposer. En fait, oui. »

Elle s'avança lentement vers Hermione et lui ôta le verre de ses mains avant de s'en saisir délicatement.

« - Pansy... murmura avec douceur Hermione, je ne pense pas que... »

Elle fut interrompue par les lèvres chaudes de la Serpentard qui se déposèrent sur les siennes. Hermione ne bougea pas, au début, puis Pansy passa sa main dans sa nuque et l'attira contre elle. Hermione se laissa aller avec un soupir et répondit au baiser de la Serpentard. Hermione caressa lentement ses lèvres du bout de sa langue et la sorcière l'autorisa à caresser la sienne. La directrice adjointe retint un gémissement quand Pansy lui donna un petit coup de langue taquin. A bout de souffle, elles se séparèrent, le regard brûlant de Pansy posé sur Hermione la déstabilisa. Que faisaient-elles ?

Hermione balaya d'une main imaginaire ses questions et captura à nouveau les lèvres de Pansy. N'avait-elle pas fait assez de sacrifices en un an ? N'était-elle pas digne de pouvoir vivre à nouveau, heureuse et épanouie ?

Pansy bloqua le corps d'Hermione contre le buffet et se colla contre-elle, autorisant ses mains à la parcourir furtivement. Pansy embrassa le cou d'Hermione et déboutonna sa robe de sorcière presqu'avec frénésie tandis qu'Hermione se mordait les lèvres de désir. Une fois la robe d'Hermione glissée sur le sol, Pansy se débarrassa de la sienne qu'elle envoya valser on ne sait où.

Elle glissa une jambe entre celles de la gryffondor et entreprit d'onduler lascivement contre son corps brûlant. Hermione rejeta la tête en arrière et Pansy en profita pour plonger son visage dans son cou tout en embrassant et mordillant la peau d'Hermione.

Une de ses mains entreprit une descente vertigineuse entre les seins d'Hermione, puis sur son ventre et enfin, sur son mont de vénus protéger par un fin tissus. Pansy glissa lentement une main entre sa cuisse et l'intimité d'Hermione sans cesser d'onduler, et, de l'autre main, elle dégrafa le soutien-gorge de son amante, dont les pointes étaient déjà dressées insolemment, avides d'être goûtées. Pansy ne se fit pas prier et enroba doucement l'une de des entre ses lèvres avant de la suçoter et d'enrouler sa langue autour, arrachant à Hermione de petits soupirs, Pansy alternant l'une, puis l'autre, se délectant de leur douceur.

Hermione n'avait plus ressenti ça depuis de nombreuses années et elle se sentait en feu. Elle ne pu retenir un petit cri de plaisir quand Pansy glissa sa main dans sa culotte et caressa lentement son bouton de chair gonflée. Lentement, d'abord, puis plus durement, rapidement, intensément. Hermione sen sentait trempée et cela l'excita encore plus. Elle s'abandonnait totalement à Pansy qui respirait chaudement dans son cou, contre son corps, entrecoupant son souffle de petits baisers délicats contre son oreille, son cou, sa clavicule.

Pansy sentait monter le plaisir d'Hermione et s'appliquait particulièrement à lui faire plaisir. Elle la voulait. Elle voulait sentir sa moiteur autour de ses doigts. Hermione gémissait de plus en plus, Pansy ne perdait pas la cadence. Au bout d'une ultime caresse, Hermione senti son corps se contracter et elle rencontra le regard brûlant de Pansy. Elle l'embrassa, s'empêchant ainsi d'extérioriser sa jouissance. Elle haleta contre sa bouche, le corps secoué de spasmes.

Pansy retira lentement sa main et l'embrassa à nouveau.

« - Ca m'avait manqué... lui souffla-t-elle avec un sourire timide. »

* * *

Et voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé?

* * *

_**(1) Aucun rapport avec Game Of Thrones. Je voulais un prénom « océanique » et j'ai vu Circé, ça correspondait bien avec la Circé de la mythologie grecque, mais je n'aimais pas la phonétique donc j'ai un peu changé. Et oui, aussi, j'aime bien Cersei à la base. Cerseï à prononcer « serre-çaille ». Et je sais également que la description de notre protagoniste ressemble étrangement à Cersei de Game of Thrones mais je n'y peux rien ! J'ai choisi mon personnage et son allure avant son prénom. Et si on oubliait tout ça ? Ahaha ! T'façon, GOT c'est trop bien et prout.**_

_**(2) J'ai choisi tous mes prénoms pour qu'ils aient une signification évidemment, sauf Minerva qui était déjà choisie hihi. Et Shaemaï, j'aimais juste bien.**_

_**Fumiji : immortalité, invulnérabilité au Japon.**_

_**Ghalÿela (y normalement) : Tendre, donne l'impression de calme et de douceur... Mais l'impulsion est ce qui la fait vivre. Afrique.**_


End file.
